


Sorry About That Chief

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Get Smart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	1. Chapter 1

"Max!" The Chief growled lowly through a series of clenched teeth. 

"Uh yes, Chief?" The suave agent questioned cluelessly. His eyes widened as he took note of the small fire he had accidentally started on his bosses desk. 

"Say Chef, you should be more careful. Fires are dangerous," Max innocently advised.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Chief of Control shouted, "MAAAAXXXX!" 

To add to the generally patient boss's annoyance, the not so-secret agent leaned forward and dumped a glass of water on the burning stack of papers. His lips twisted in a half-smile as he continued, "oh, would you look at that. Your papers are all wet now."

Heaving a heavy sigh the elder gentleman stood up from his desk and he eyed Max with a "you are one step away from getting fired" expression. Raising a commanding hand the Chief shouted, "Max would you please listen to me for a moment?!"

"What was that Chief?" Max politely questioned.

"Never-mind Max, could you just meet with Ninety-nine? She will fill you in on the case. And Max? Please don't screw this mission up. We can not have KAOS in Control again. Do you hear me?" The older man prompted as he straightened out his suit jacket. 

"Sure Chief. Have I ever let you down?" Max retorted rocking on his heels casually.

There was a dreadful hush that had fallen over the room and the moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity. 

Max finally tired of the silence and threw his hands up in surrender. "Ah, don't answer that." 

Then with a timid sigh he added, "I'll go to find Ninety-nine." 

"You do that Max. And Max, be careful." The Chief warned with all the sincerity of a father figure.


	2. One Small Problem

"Oh Max," Ninety-nine exclaimed gratefully. 

It was about time her partner had arrived. He was late, but she supposed his tardiness was better than being left to handle the mission alone.

"Sorry about that Ninety-nine. You wouldn't believe the traffic. It was backed up clear to-" Max started to explain when his shoe-phone began to ring. 

"Have you seen agent..." she began to inquire when Max cut her off. 

"Hold on, someone is calling me," he announced in a dreadfully serious and oblivious tone.

Ninety-nine quietly rolled her eyes before encouraging her partner, "why don't you answer it, Max. It might be the Chief."

"Good idea," he flatly remarked pulling off his shoe and pressing it to his ear.

"Ah, hello. Maxwell Smart here," he breathed into the receiver.

"Max, the agent you and Ninety-nine were scheduled to meet, won't be making it," came the Chief's glum and sour tone.

"What do yah mean Chief? Why won't agent 482 be meeting with us?" Max prompted, clearly not picking up on his boss's vocal cues. His eyes were squinted in confusion as he made his inquiry. 

With a gruff sigh the Chief answered, "He's dead, Max."

"Ah, that would be a good reason," the suave control agent remarked. 

Max shifted on his heels and he prompted, "uh, Chief.... one more thing. What do you want us to do now? I mean it wouldn't do us any good to wait around for someone who isn't going to show up, even though they were planned to show up... and suddenly can't make it."

Thankfully, Max wasn't sitting in view of the Chief of Control. He might have seen his boss's eyes roll into his forehead in great annoyance as he endeavoured to re-explain the information that he was just given, only in an excessively wordy manner. 

"Max....." the Chief grumbled, trying to remain patient with his top agent.

"Yes?" Max breathed expectantly.

"Why don't you bring Ninety-nine and yourself back to the headquarters. We'll regroup and delve into the circumstances surrounding the mysterious death of Agent 482. Okay?" The older man suggested, hoping to have the full cooperation of his two top agents.... without any further frustrating ordeals.

"I think we can do that. What do you think Ninety-nine?" Max questioned, turning his cheek slightly to study his beautiful partner.

"Absolutely, Max. Tell him, we'll return as soon as possible," she cheerfully chirped. 

Turning inwards towards the phone again, Max relayed the information back to the Chief.

"Max, one more thing," the boss of Control prompted.

"Uh yes Chief?" He smoothly questioned.

The Chief replied, "don't get lost or into any trouble along the way. And be careful." 

"Sure thing," Max consented.

"Come on Ninety-nine, let's get going," the suave agent encouraged leading his partner to his sleek red convertible.


End file.
